When transporting bulky loads, such as cargo, from place to place on a trailer, such as a flatbed trailer, for example, the load is typically secured to the trailer in order to prevent the load from moving relative thereto. Various cargo restraint devices are provided for securing the cargo to the trailer and the trailer may be configured in one or more ways to allow a particular type of cargo restraint device to be coupled thereto. An example of one such device is a chain tie-down device such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,537,423. A flatbed trailer may be configured such that a chain tie-down device is able to be provided in a side rail of the floor assembly of a flatbed trailer, for example. Another cargo restraint device includes a multi-position sliding bracket configured to slide along a channel typically located in the side rail of the floor assembly of the trailer. The sliding bracket is able to be positioned at any location within the channel and along the length of the trailer side rail in order to provide an optimal location for securing cargo on the trailer. Typically, the side rail of the trailer may be configured to accept either the chain tie-down restraint device or the sliding bracket (i.e., multi-position) restraint device, but not both, thus limiting the means available to the user to tie down or restrain various cargo loads on the trailer.